


Playing for Both Teams

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [33]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex Work, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Unresolved Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: You’re tense, Master Dandelion.Playing for both teamsTo be attracted to men and women.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Playing for Both Teams

Dandelion ought to have been glad to be back in Novigrad, even if he still had no idea where Geralt was (he’d gone off somewhere with Ciri, while the others had trekked back to The Chameleon). But Dandelion wasn’t currently in the Chameleon, as it were. He’d taken the evening off, escaped his minders, and gone in search of his latest goal.

Dandelion took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. _I enjoy it_ , he reminded himself. _It’s not going to be so bad_.

“You’re tense, Master Dandelion,” whispered Viola, pressing her lips against the bard’s ear.

“Is that bad?” he asked, forcing himself to sound light.

“Yes.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. He’d told Priscilla that he couldn’t stand anal sex and he’d been telling the truth, but there was no reason not to give it another shot.

That was how he’d ended up on his back a room of the Passiflora, holding his legs apart with Viola sitting between them.

She rubbed his stomach, humming softly as she waited for him to relax. After a moment, he felt something press at his entrance. He wasn’t in heat, meaning there was no slick to help it along, so instead she’d coated them both liberally in oil.

_I can do this_ , he told himself. _I’m brave I faced off against the Hunt. I-_

_I’m going to be sick._ Dandelion grit his teeth against the intrusion, trying to force himself to relax. But it felt wrong. He felt exposed and vulnerable laying on his back with his legs spread.

_The Omega is made for breeding_ , said a nasty voice in the back of his head. _They are to be taught that their body is not their own, that-_

“STOP!”

Viola pulled back as Dandelion stumbled away and retched into the chamber pot.

**Author's Note:**

> I may vanish off the face of the earth for a few days on account of the newest Animal Crossing update....


End file.
